Numbness
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: What happened in the ballet studio between Bella and James? Violence and rape.


Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_I made this fic just for the lulz and had some great help from my friend **Nayita**. Clap, clap, clap for her._

* * *

**Numbness**

I am sure that I looked ridiculous to him. Just another frail human, who was looking at him with fear struck eyes.  
But as he touched my cheek, rubbing it softly, I saw something flicker in his blood red eyes and I realized something. I wasn't going to be just another human he killed. I wasn't going to get the easy death that I was hoping for. He was going to hurt me.

I felt sick and I began to shake.

He took a step back and tilted his head. He was examining me, sizing me up.

"You know, I never did understand why Edward finds you so alluring." He said with a grin on his face. "No offense."

Just get it over with I thought to myself. Just kill me already. His grin widened and he focused the videocamera on my face.

"Look Edward." He said. "look at your human. Look how I am going to kill her."

I couldn't take it. I knew it was useless, but panic and dread had taken over my brain. I ran. I made it halfway down the room and then he stood in front of me. Next thing I knew I flew across the room and hit the glass wall. It shattered and I slummed to the floor. My chest felt like it was punctured and my head kept spinning. I tried to breath.

"Perfect." I heard him purr though I could not see him, spots danced in front of my eyes. "I chose my stage well."

I began crawling towards the door, but he stomped on my leg. I heard it snap and the pain was immense. I screamed and tried to reach for it.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" James asked, his voice sounding almost nice. "Would you like Edward to avenge you."

"No." I sobbed. I had done this to keep Edward safe. Everything I did, everything I went through was to keep Edward safe. I'd give my life for his. "Please Edward, no."

His face was suddenly close to mine, he had grabbed my chin and growled.

"Don't spoil this for me girl. Just ask him to find me. Do it."

I tried to slap his hands away but he grabbed my hand and snapped it back. Again I screamed.

After a moment I realized that he had stepped back. I looked up to him, trying to ignore the growing nausea in my stomach. He put the camera that he was holding on a tripod and he talked to it.

"Now Edward, I am going to take something from her, that you never took and never will be able to." He said, almost laughing. I couldn't figure out what he meant, surely he was talking about my life. But when he turned to me the look in his eyes betrayed another emotion. I had seen it already in another man's eyes, in what seemed like a life time ago.

Even with my broken leg and wrist I tried to crawl away. James laughed at my attempt.

He crouched over me and quickly ripped of my clothes. I couldn't help but gasp for breath.

"Please." I heard myself say. "Please."

He smiled.

"There is no way Edward is going to let me go after this." He whispered in my ear.

With one painful thrust he was in me and I cried out. Please don't let this be happening, I thought to myself, not this. Not with him.

He thrust hard and I felt my head hit the wall every time. His cold body felt strange to mine. But luckily, I thought, I began feeling numb. Empty. I was dying, thank God I was dying. It would all be over soon.

I heard him growl next to my ear. A growl of release. It was over. I couldn't feel, I couldn't see. I just heard him get up, zip up his pants and chuckle.

"Would you like to rethink your last request now Bella?"

"No." I whimpered, though I wasn't sure if I actually made a sound.

James hit me in the chest again, with his fist or feet I couldn't tell, I was so far gone. It didn't even hurt much. I felt something drip down my face, something warm, something wet. When did I started feeling again? I wanted the numbness back, I want to nothingness.

But then I realized, the warm wet thing was my blood. I slummed to the floor and as I opened my eyes I saw that I lay in a puddle of it. And James stood over me. He looked hungry.

It would finaly be over now.

"Edward." I sighed as I put my good hand in front of my face, to protect it. I closed my eyes and embraced the nothingness. I embraced my death.


End file.
